


【thesewt】斯卡曼德观察日记

by renxingjian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: *第三人称（具体来说就是护树罗锅）视角旧作搬运
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 9





	【thesewt】斯卡曼德观察日记

当我和家人说我要和他一起走时，他们都说我疯了。

我第一次见到那个男孩时——没错，那时他还是个男孩，当然现在他已经长成一个年轻英俊的小伙子了。总之，我第一次见到那个男孩的时候，就知道他是个非常特别的小孩，他当时站得离我们有些远，沉默着一动不动，就那样望着我们一家人生活的树洞。

我觉得很奇特：哪怕是霍格沃兹的老师，也没有几个人知道我们生活在这里。而他这样一个巫师小鬼，却不知为何来到这个湖中小岛，并对这棵老树产生了兴趣。

我不确定他是否发现了我们，但如果他想动手折一根树杈子，我大概还是会抠他的眼睛，虽然那是很漂亮的眼睛。

还好他只是看了一会儿就回去了，什么也没做，这让我松了口气。

第二天他又来了，这次他看了没多久，就从袖子里拿出一小瓶子土鳖倒在树杈子上离开了。

梅林啊，没有哪个护树罗锅能拒绝土鳖的诱惑，他一走我们就飞快地争抢起来。

他也不经常来，隔三差五地会在这里待一会儿，他不怎么和我们交谈，偶尔他坐在树根上随便讲讲他的生活——他喜欢的魔法生物、最近照料的动物之类的，更多时候是什么也不做，只是望着波光粼粼的湖面。

老爹说他这是怀柔政策，以前也有个巫师，用一大把土鳖换走了他住的树枝。我倒不这么想，我不觉得他是什么伪善者，他就是个普通的小男孩，普通到脸上的雀斑都闪着光的小男孩。

我是最早一个爬到他身上的——那天他坐在树下，我就直接跳进了他的头发里。然后他用手托住我，和站在他手心里的我聊天。

他每次都是一个人来这里，只有一次例外，他带来一个女孩。

那是一个有着大眼睛和蓬松长卷发的姑娘，她非常漂亮，同时也很惊惧焦虑。我曾以为这是他的恋爱对象，毕竟他从没带来过别的什么人。他们会在一起，就像我的爸爸妈妈那样，但是没有，我再见到她已经是很多年以后的事了。

时间过得真快，我觉得他从仰着头看我们变成低着头看根本没花多少时间。

有一天他来告诉我们他要离开霍格沃兹了，来跟我们道个别。虽然当时不明白为什么，但我还是打定主意要和他一起走。

我的家人们非常反对，“护树罗锅应该一辈子看着一棵树。”他们这样说，哦得了吧，爸爸还不是把他的树看丢了——就因为一口土鳖。我可不想一辈子待在这小小的岛上，年轻人总是要去外面闯一闯的。

非要说的话，就当纽特是我要看着的树吧。

纽特用了好一会儿才明白我的意思，他觉得非常惊喜，很少有护树罗锅愿意跟着人走，我敢打赌哪怕我们那么熟了他也没想过这事，不知为何这让我很自豪。

纽特离校以后第一个带我去见的人叫忒修斯，忒修斯▪斯卡曼德，这是纽特的哥哥。

他小眼睛，尖鼻子，抿着嘴不苟言笑，和纽特一点都不一样。我不喜欢他。

可是纽特显然很喜欢他。

纽特是提过他们兄弟俩的关系有点特别，我以为是关系很不好的那种特别，毕竟我和我的兄弟姐妹们也天天吵架，但是我大错特错，错得离谱。

我见到忒修斯时是在车站，他来接纽特回去。当时我正待在纽特的上衣口袋里，那里让我很有安全感，是我最喜欢的地方。然后，我听见一声：“嘿，纽特！"

当我探出头时，就看见一个人的胸口铺天盖地地压过来——他狠狠地拥抱了纽特一把，这人好像还擦了一点古龙水，我被挤得几乎不能呼吸了。

当他稍微松开一点让我喘口气以后，我抬头一看：哦，天哪，天哪，这两个人，正在我的头顶上，把脑袋凑在一起，接…接……我说不下去了。

我没想到所谓的“特别”是这种“特别”。我，皮特，一个高等智慧的魔法生物，那一天，受到了锅生以来最大的冲击。我可太难过了，因为我一直以为纽特最喜欢我。

他俩忘我了好一会，纽特才想起来还有个我，他推开这讨人厌的家伙，把我从口袋里掏出来，为我们介绍对方。

这个家伙用看稀奇事物的眼神看我，虽然我是很稀奇，但是我觉得他的眼神不怎么礼貌，我也立马看回去，可是他已经移开了视线，又去看纽特了。

他们一面走，一面说着些以后的打算。忒修斯企图把纽特弄进魔法部：什么这样子安全稳定之类的狗屁东西。哦得了吧纽特绝对不会喜欢的，这点连护树罗锅都知道，他还没我了解纽特呢！而且我可以打赌，他的目的绝对没有那么单纯。

纽特皱着眉毛，他不喜欢办公室生活，但是也不想反对他哥哥的样子，所以最后他答应去“实习”几天。

纽特表示不能带我一起去魔法部，因为怕我跑丢，或者被别人抓去，一个神奇动物也不太适合出现在这样严肃的地方，于是我只能坐在家里等他。

纽特每天回来的时候都愁眉不展的，可怜的孩子，被生活摧残得不像样。另一位斯卡曼德先生比他回来要晚一些，说是加班之类的。

纽特一看到他，苦着的脸立马就笑开了，他的笑容简直比他知道我愿意跟他走的时候还要灿烂，难道纽特忘记就是这家伙害他要辛苦一整天的吗！真是奇怪！

我实在厌恶这样的生活，因为一整天都看不到纽特，好不容易回来了，我也只能和他相处一小会儿。

吃过晚饭之后，我总是会被他哥哥用两根手指捏起来，扔进客厅，有时候他还会拿个什么玻璃罐子盖住我，纽特劝他他也不听。然后他们就关上门，不知道做些什么事情，我常常能听到纽特发出一些我以前从没听过的声音。

好在没多久斯卡曼德先生就主动提出让纽特从魔法部辞职了，这样一件简单的事情他居然用了一星期才意识到，蠢货！

我现在可以和纽特一起四处旅行了，真是快乐，虽然我们必须得常常回家去，我也还是会常常被关进玻璃罐子，斯卡曼德先生有休假的时候还会和我们一起出去（所以在外面我有时也会被罩起来），但是相比之前，已经很不错了。

可恶的忒修斯▪斯卡曼德，只要我等到哪一天纽特不喜欢你了，我一定第一时间去抠他的眼珠子！


End file.
